Bajo Mi Control
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: El Dr. Mashirito descubre una forma de utilizar a Arale para sus malvados planes, así que durante la noche le instala un chip que la hará obedecer a todas sus ordenes, mediante esto Arale empieza a asesinar a todos los habitantes de la Aldea Pingüino, a excepción de Obotchaman, quien por ser un robot como ella no puede matarlo, ahora el tendrá que averiguar que es lo que le paso.
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquiera en la Aldea Pinguino, y el Dr. Mashirito se encontraba en su laboratorio pensando en otro de sus planes de como poder conquistar el mundo, pero cada vez que tenía una idea sabía que no importa como sea su plan terminaría arruinado por cierta androide peli morada con lentes, como siempre

Dr. Mashirito: Grrrrr, ¡esa odiosa de Arale!,,¡siempre interfiriendo en mis planes! (golpeando una mesa) ¡ahhh!, ¡no importa cuantos robots cree ella siempre los destruye!, los únicos capaces de acabar con ella eran el Hombre Caramelo Nº 4 y 7, ¡ahss! ¡pero el Hombre Caramilo Nº 4 me traiciono y se puso un nombre ridículo, creo que se llama Obotchaman o algo así! ¡ahora esta del lado de la enemiga y peor aun, creo que se a enamorado perdidamente de ella!, ¡es el colmo! ¡no se como es que los jovenes de hoy en día progresan o mejor dicho fracasan!, ¡ahh!, ¡y el Hombre Caramelo Nº 7 los destruyeron esos malditos Gatchans!, ¡toda la maldita familia Senbei es una piedra en el zapato para mi!, ¡y sobre todo esa odiosa de Arale!

Va hacía una computadora y empieza a mirar por una de sus cámaras flotantes lo que estaba haciendo Arale, se veía que ella estaba jugando con sus amigos en las afueras de la aldea

Dr. Mashirito: Humm, aunque me cueste admitirlo ella es un robot increíble, todas sus habilidades serían ideales para poder llevar a cabo la conquista del mundo. ¡Si tan sólo la tuviera de parte!, ¡ya nada me detendría!, ahh (suspira) pero eso es imposible (empieza a caminar de un lado para otro de su laboratorio), a menos que hubiese una forma de controlar su mente, así ella me obedeceria en todo...

Entonces se detiene en seco

Dr. Mashirito: ¡AH! ¡eso es!, ¡controlar su mente!. Después de todo es un robot, puedo inventar un artefacto que la haga estar bajo mi control absoluto, ¡así hará todo lo que yo digo! ¡me ayudará a desacerme de ese idiota de Senbei Norimaki y toda su desgraciada familia!, ¡y con Senbei fuera del camino y Arale bajo mi control ya nada podrá detenerme, ¡yo el Dr. Mashirito finalmente conquistar el mundo! ¡y seré el amo y señor de la tierra! Jijijiji jajajaja ¡buaa jajajaja!

Continuará...

 **Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic que tenía planeado hace tiempo, quería empezar a probar escribir otros géneros que no fuera el romance, y bueno se me ocurrió esta idea, bueno lo seguiré pronto, espero les guste, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se estaba poniendo en la Aldea Pinguino, Arale estaba volviendo a casa junto a sus amigos

Akane: Nos vemos mañana Arale

Arale: Adiósin! (va y entra a su casa)

Ahí adentro

Arale: Ya llegue!

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: Cupii-cuu (van hacia ella y se colocan cada uno a un costado)

Midori: Hola Arale

Arale: ¿Que onda?

Midori: ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme a lavar los platos para la cena?

Arale: Si (va hacia donde esta ella) por cierto, ¿dónde esta el científico?

Midori: En su laboratorio, y Turbo esta con el

Arale: ¿Trabaja en otro de sus inventos fracasados?

Midori: Jeje eso parece

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del Dr. Mashirito el estaba trabajando en el artefacto que le ayudaría a controlar la mente de Arale

Dr. Mashirito: ¡Listo! (sostiene en su mano un chip que acababa de crear) ¡aquí esta! ¡el Hombre Caramelo Nº 10!, ¡aunque es un pequeño chip con esto podre tener el control completo de esa odiosa de Arale! jeje ¡podre deshacerme de una vez por todas de Senbei y nisiquiera tendré que ensuciarme las manos porque ella lo hará por mi! (se dirige a la computadora y empieza a vigilar a la familia Norimaki por medio dé las cámaras) sólo debo esperar a que todos se duerman para instalar el chip en su cabeza

El Dr. Mashirito se quedo así vigilandolos mientras la Norimaki cenaban, miraron la televisión y luego por fin se fueron a dormir

Dr. Mashirito: Jajaja bien, ya es hora (agarra un control remoto y preciona un botón)

Entonces a el chip le salen unos conductores eléctricos más largos que hiciero que se parada como si fuera un insecto

Dr. Mashirito: Muy bien, ¡ve Hombre Caramelo Nº 10! ¡y no me falles!

El chip empieza a caminar y sale del laboratorio. Camina por todo el pueblo dirigido por el Dr. Mashirito hasta que por fin llega a la casa de los Norimaki

Dr. Mashirito: (lo mira por medio de la camara) Bien, ya estás ahí, ahora entra

El chip se trepa a una de las parecedes de la casa y sube hasta llegar al techo, una vez ahí va hacia la chimenea y se mete ahí entrando a la casa, se dirige a las escaleras pero escucha que alguien se acerca y rápidamente se esconde bajo una alfombra

Senbei: (bajando las escaleras) Ahhhh (bostezando)

Senbei entra al baño y el chip entonces sale de su escondite y empieza a subir las escaleras, llega al segundo piso, pero nuevamente alguien se acerca, era Senbei quien volvía del baño, el chip empieza a correr y se esconde en un armario que estaba cerca.

Dr. Mashirito: ¡Rápido!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Una vez que Senbei entra a su habitación el chip sale una vez más y va corriendo hasta encontrar la habitación de Arale, como no tenía seguro sólo la empuja y la abre, ahí adentro Arale estaba dormida profundamente y roncando como de costumbre por lo que el chip sube a su cama y camina en ella hasta llegar a su cabeza y se inserta en la parte de la nuca parpadeando una luz roja

Dr. Mashirito: Jejejeje, ¡Bravo Hombre Caramelo Nº 10! ¡ahora Arale estará bajo mi control y cumplirá con mis oscuros y diabólicos planes! Jajajaja

Mientras tanto Arale en su cama se movía con incomodidad sintiendo una molestia en su cabeza, en cierto momento se queda tiesa y abre repentinamente sus ojos los cuales ahora estaban de color rojo.

Continuará...

 **Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, pensaba subirlo antes pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no pude, pero aquí esta, espero les haya gustas, nos vemos en próximo. Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Arale se despertó, fue al baño y se echó agua en su cara, se miro al espejo, por alguna razón se sentía distinta. Se vistió y fue a la cocina para desayunar. Allí estaba Midori preparando el desayuno y Senbei, Turbo y los Gatchans sentados en la mesa desayunando

Midori: Ah! Arale! Buenos días

Arale: ... Buenos días

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupiii-cuu!

Senbei: Sientaté a desayunar Arale

Arale: No gracias cientifico

Turbo: Ah? ¿no quieres desayunar hermana?

Arale: No, creo que iré así a la escuela, ¿donde esta mi botella de robot-vitamina?

Midori: Ah... (agarra su botella) aquí tienes

Arale: (se acerca y lo toma) Gracias (luego toma su mochila y guarda en ella su botella) nos vemos, adiosin (lo dice de manera desganada)

Arale procede a salir de la casa dejando a todos sorprendidos por la actitud "extraña" que acababa de mostrar

Senbei: ¿Que... le pasa?

Arale iba por las calles de la aldea caminando, algunas personas (o animales) la veían y se sorprendían de que no estuviera corriendo alegremente como ella solía hacerlo, algunos la saludaban y ella solo respondía con un débil "Hola" en lugar de su animada expresión "Que Onda" que solía usar. Ella llega el Coffee Pot y abre la puerta sindo atendida por Aoi quien estaba limpiando las mesas

Aoi: Ay! ¡Arale que sorpresa!, ¡esta vez no llegaste gritando el nombre de Akane!

Arale: Si bueno, hola Aoi, ¿se encuentra Akane?

Aoi: Eh... si, claro, ire a buscarla

Aoi va hacia la habitación de Akane donde estaba ella peinandosé

Aoi: ¡Akane!

Akane: Ay! ¿que quieres?

Aoi: Arale ya vino por ti

Akane: ¡Pero la escuche cuando grito!

Aoi: Es que no lo hizo, entro solo me dijo hola y parecía algo fría

Akane: ¿¡Arale fría!?, ¡eso si que no lo creo!

Aoi: Ve a verla, te darás cuenta tu misma

Akane fue hacía donde estaba Arale

Akane: (se le acerca) Arale... ¡Que onda!

Arale: (levanta su mirada para verla a la cara)... Hola

Akane: ¿¡Ah!?, ¡pero ¿que?!

Aoi: Arale ¿te encuentras bien? (va y le toca la frente) no pareces tener fiebre

Arale: Estoy bien

Akane: Esto es raro

Arale: ... ¿Que cosa?

Akane: Ah! ¡ya se! ¡nos estas jugando una broma! ¿no?, ¡pues no caeremos en tu trampa!

Arale: ... No se a que te refieres, solo vámonos a la escuela

Akane: ¡AHH!

Entonces Arale y Akane se marcharon y mientras que se reunían con sus demás amigos todos notaban el comportamiento inusual que tenía Arale, nunca la habían visto así

Taro: Ammm, ¿Arale no piensas correr hoy como siempre lo haces?

Arale: No, no siento ganas de hacer eso

Taro: Ahh!

Piske: Ah... ¡mira Arale! (agarra con un palo un excremento rosa), ¡es un excremento!, ¡lo traje para ti!, ¿¡no quieres tocarlo!?

Arale: (gira un poco para mirarlo) ... No... que haces

Piske: ¡AHHH!

Todos sus amigos: ¿¡QUEEEEE!?

Al llegar a la escuela Arale se sentó en asiento y se quedo ahí quieta sin hacer nada, en el recreo solo se quedaba sentada en una banca bajo un árbol, no jugaba, casi no hablaba y se mostraba indiferente con absolutamente todos, su comportamiento había alarmado a todos los demás alumnos quienes hasta se asustaban por su actitud actual. Al finalizar las clases se marcho a su casa ella sola ya que no quiso que sus amigos la acompañasen, ellos no hacían mas que preguntarse que le estaba pasando.

Ella al llegar a su casa

Senbei: (abriendo la puerta)

Arale: Ya llegue (sin animos)

Senbei: Ah! que bueno

Arale entra a la casa

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi-cuu! ¡cupi-cuu! (volando hacia ella)

Arale: ... Hola Gatchans

Turbo: (se le acerca también volando) ¡Hermana!

Arale: Hola Turbo

Turbo: Hermana, íbamos a ir a jugar a las bestias, ¿vienes a jugar con nosotros?

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi-puu!

Arale: ... Gracias, pero no tengo ganas (se marcha ahí)

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¿¡Cupuu!?

Turbo: ¿¡Que!?, ¡pero tu adoras jugar a eso!

Arale: No esta vez Turbo, hoy no siento ganas de nada

Turbo: Ahh! ¡papá! (va hacia donde esta Senbei)

Gatchan Nº y 2: ¡Cupi-cuu! (lo siguen)

Turbo: ¡Papá!, ¡algo le pasa a mi hermana!

Senbei: Eh!?, ¿de que hablas?

Turbo: La invite a que viniera a jugar a las bestias con nosotros y no quiso

Gatchan Nº 1 y 2: ¡Cupi-cu! ¡cupi-cu!

Midori: (se les acerca) ¡Es verdad!, ¡hoy en la escuela estaba muy fría!, ¡no sonreía!, ¡no hacia sus muecas!, ¡no hacia nada!, ¡se la paso sentada muy seria!

Senbei: ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡en serio Arale estaba así!?

El rumor del extraño comportamiento de Arale se difundió rapidamente por toda la aldea, y todos sus habitantes se asustaban de la noticia, incluso los policías quienes de por si ya le temían a Arale ahora estaban mas asustados de ella.

Mas tarde Arale había salido a caminar por el pueblo, y la mayoría que la veían sentían algo de miedo de sólo verla comportarse tan fríamente, pues sin duda eso no era normal en ella, luego de un rato de estar caminando se cansó y decidió sentarse en el pastizal debajo de un árbol, ella se quedo allí mientras veía hacia el cielo y sol que pronto iba a ponerse.  
Obotchaman que pasaba por ahí la vio sentada y fue a verla

Obotchaman: ... Buenas tardes Srta. Arale

Arale: (voltea la cabeza un poco para verlo) ... Hola Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¿Puedo sentarme?

Arale: Si

Obotchaman: (se sienta al lado dé ella) ... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Arale: ... No lo se

Obotchaman: ... Todas la personas en la aldea... dicen que esta actuando diferente

Arale: ... Lo se... me doy cuenta de eso

Obotchaman: Si... ¿le a pasado algo últimamente?

Arale: ... Creo que si, pero no se con certeza

Obotchaman: ¿Cómo es que no lo sabe?

Arale: No lo se, solo (se levanta) ... es como si no fuera yo

Después de decir esto se marcha sin decir ni una sólo palabra más.  
Arale llega a su casa, la cual estaba vacía ya que Senbei, Midori y Turbo habían salido a comprar unas cosas, y los Gatchans estaban afuera, ella va hacia su habitación y se mira al espejo

Arale: ... ¿Que me pasa?, siento como si este cuerpo no fuera el mío

Dr. Mashirito: Jajaja así es Arale, tu ya no tienes control sobre ese cuerpo

Arale: ¡Dr. Mashirito!, ¡pero!, ¿dónde esta? !no lo veo aquí!

Dr. Mashirito: Sólo puedes oirme dentro de tu cabeza, ya que ahora la tengo bajo mi control

Arale: ¿Bajo su control?

Dr. Mashirito: Así es, de ahora en mas tu me ayudarás a deshacerme de todos aquellos que consideró un ostaculo en mi camino y así yo finalmente podre convertime en el dictador de la tierra¡ jajajajaja

Arale: aja ja.. jajaja jajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Entonces los Gstchans que ya habían vuelto la escuchan y entran a la habitación

Gstchan Nº 1 y 2: ¿Cupi-cu?

Arale apoyadandose en el mueble volvea la cabeza para verlos con una macabra sonrisa

Arale: ¡Hola Gatchan! 😈

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Gatcha : Cupi pu?

Arale: Ven Gatchan, vamos no sean timidos, acerquense

Entonces ambos Gatchans se acercaron volvando lentamente hasta donde estaba Arale

Arale: Que onda ^^

Gatcha 2: Cupu?

Arale: Se que me vieron rara todo el día, pero no se preocupen ya estoy mucho mejor

Gatchan 2: uh?

Arale: Si, de echo ¿que tal si vamos abajo y les enseñó un nuevo juego muy divertido para jugar todos juntos?

Gatchan 1 y 2: ¡Cupuu!

Los Gatchans muy felices se pusieron a volar al rededor de todo el cuarto y luego bajaron al primer piso de la casa seguidos por Arale

Arale: Muy bien, esperenme en la sala, yo iré a buscar una cosa a la cocina y luego les mostraré ese nuevo juego que les conté

Gatchan 1 y 2: Cupi pru!

Arale fue a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo muy afilado que Modori solía usar para cortar la carne, ocultando el cuchillo detras de su espalda volvió a la sala donde estaban los Gatchans esperandola impacientemente

Arale: Bueno empezamos el juego entonces

Gatchan 1 y 2: ¡Cupi-cu!

Arale: Acerquense a mi y sierren los ojos

Los Gatchans iniciaron lo que ella dijo

Arale: Ahora dense la vuelva

Los Gatchans volvean dándole la espalda a Arale

Arale: }: )

Entonces Arale saca el cuchillo detras de su espalda y en un veloz movimiento se los clava en las alas de ambos Gatchans haciendo que caigan al suelo

Gatchan 1 y 2: Ahhhh! Cupi-cuu! (Giran la cabeza para ver a Arale)

Arale: Jejeje este es el juego pequeños Gatchans, ustedes con sus alas cortadas deben intentar escapar de mi, si no quieren que los mate

Gatchan 1 y 2: ¡Cupuu!

Los Gatchans empezaron a arrastrarse por el pasillo de la casa intentando escapar de Arale, pero ella los alcanzó fácilmente, trataron de agitar sus alas para salir volando de allí pero no podían ya que estaban heridas y sangrando, Arale entonces toma a uno entre sus brazos

Arale: Jaja bien supongo que tu serás el primero

Gatchan: ¡Cupu!

Entonces Arale agarró las antenas de Gatchan y se las cortó con el cuchillo haciéndolo llorar del dolor

Gatchan : ¡Cupuu!

Entonces Arale prosiguió a clavar el cuchillo en la cabeza de Gatchan y a apuñalarlo repetidas veces

Gatchan: Cupi cu!

Arale: Bueno ya que estas sufriendo tanto lo haré más corto para ti entonces

Entonces Arale entierra el cuchillo en el corazón de Gatchan haciendo que muera al instante, dejando asombrado al otro Gatchan restante

Gatchan: Cupi

Arale: Uno menos, falta el otro

Gatchan: Cupu! (se da la vuelta intentando escapar)

Arale: No irás tan lejos con esas alas cortadas, además recuerda que soy mucho más rápida que tu

Gatchan hacia su mayor esfuerzo por escapar pero aún así no era suficiente, no podía ir tan rápido con sólo gatear por lo que no tardó mucho cuando Arale lo agarró de su pierna y lo levantó

Arale: Jajaja te atrape

Gatchan: ¡Cupi! (lanza una de sus descargas eléctricas a Arale)

Arale: ¡Ay!, jeje muy gracioso, estas con ganas de jugar ¿no?, bien entonces te propongo otro juego. Yo empezare cortando partes de tu cuerpo y por cada descarga eléctrica que me des te mataré más rápido, ¿que dices?

Gatchan: Cupuu!

Arale: ¡Entonces a jugar se a dicho!

Arale procedió a hacer una pequeña cortadura la pierna de Gatchan y este gemia de dolor, sin embargo se las arregló para no soltar más descargas, ella entonces hizo otro cortadura en su brazo, Gatchan se retorcia de dolor pero seguía sin soltar descargas

Arale: ¡Eres fuerte Gatchan! ¡me sorprendes!, ¡pero veremos cuanto más puedes aguantar!

Arale entonces procedió a hacer una cortadura mas profunda en la pierna ya herida de Gatchan y este se retorcia aún mas del dolor, luego hizo lo mismo con su brazo herido, y después en su costado, Gatchan no podía aguantar tanto dolor, y en una de las puñaladas de Arale le disparó nuevamente otra descarga eléctrica

Arale: Jaja eso es justo lo que esperaba

Entonces Arale clavó el cuchillo en el pecho de Gatchan y lo undio cada vez más mientras Gatchan sólo podía llorar del dolor, al final le atravesó el corazón matandolo al instante

Arale: Ahh (suspira)

Dr. Mashirito: Jajajaja ¡bien echo Arale!, ¡fue la mejor cosa que te e visto hacer hasta el momento!

Arale: Gracias, sólo lamento que los Gatchans tuvieron que ser los primeros en morir, eran buenos amigos

Dr. Mashirito: Si bueno, ¡ahora hay que hacer algo para que no los vea!, ve y entieralos afuera en el patio de tu casa, ¡nadie los encontrará así!

Arale: Si, como digas

Arale toma una bolsa de plástico negra que solían usar para el contenedor de basura, agarra los cuerpos sin vida de los Gatchans y los mete en ella, luego va al patio de su casa como le había indicado el Dr. Mashirito, toma una pala y empieza a cabar un agujero, una vez echo esto saca los cadáveres de los Gatchans de la bolsa y los entierra

Arale: (juntando sus manos) Descansen en paz queridos amigos

Dr. Mashirito: Jejejeje genial, y no creas que esto termina aquí ¿eh Arale?

Arale: Claro que no Dr. Mashirito

Entonces escucha el sonido del auto de Senbei estaciondose en la entrada de la casa

Arale: Esto apenas empieza }: )

Continuará...


End file.
